Can You Keep A Secret?
by El Espiritu de Kokoro Yana
Summary: nada es facil en esta vida, y nadie merece el dolor deliberado, causado por la amargura de alguien - FIC YAOI! dedicado para mi bro Pyro.
1. Default Chapter

Kokoro: holapi a todos!!! Aquí estoy molestándolos de nuevo!!! XDD  
  
Jhonny: triste realidad!!  
  
Kokoro: callate!!! En fin, este fic es muuuuuuuuuuuy especial!!! Ya que se lo dedico a mi queridisimo brother, quien es conocido aquí en ff.net como Mikael Mudou "Pyro", autor de varios fics buenísimos que encantan!!!  
  
Jhonny: el si tiene talento, no que otras ¬_¬  
  
Kokoro: cierto!!! *--*  
  
Jhonny: boba!!! ¬¬  
  
Kokoro: de seguro ustedes lo conocen por fics como "Pastorela a la Beyblade", "Tres Razones Para Odiar a .....", "¿Quién Mato a Kai?" y "Aperion", el cual, por cierto, esta muy bueno y lo mejor de todo, actualizado!!!  
  
Jhonny: ¿¿promoción o que?? ¬_¬U  
  
Kokoro: si, algún problema?? ¬¬***  
  
Jhonny: para nada!! ¬¬  
  
Kokoro: así me gusta, como decía, este fic que le dedico especialmente a el, tiene como pareja principal una de sus favoritas, y mías tambien, ya que el me transmitió lo kawai que es esta pareja!!!   
  
Jhonny: a nadie le importa lo tuyo!! Comienza con el fic de una buena vez!!! .  
  
Kokoro: solo que beyblade no me pertenece ni sus derechos, así como no recibo beneficios económicos al escribir esto.  
  
Jhonny: ya aclarado este punto, ..... comencemos!!!!! ù.u  
  
Kokoro: es yaoi!!!! Al final verán quien es la parejita ñ__ñ  
  
======================================================  
  
Can You Keep A Secret?  
  
Por: Kokoro Yana Asakura Hayama  
  
Introducción  
  
El siquiera abrir los ojos le era terriblemente doloroso, pero, poco a poco, muy lentamente lo hizo; se fijo en el lugar en el que se encontraba, parecia un paraje solitario y ni un solo auto a la vista; miro sus manos e intento levantarse, grave error, cuando lo intento sintio debilidad y dolor, mucho dolor, tanto era que no pudo evitar que unas lagrimas salieran; cerro sus ojos tratando de calmarse, y fue cuando recodo todo. La discusión, la desilusión, el bar, unos desconocidos, risas, euforia incontrolada, y despues, ..... despues .... golpes, amenazas, dolor, risas burlonas y despectivas, y la sensación de ser salvajemente torturado; fue lo mas que pudo soportar, abrió sus ojos y lloro como hacia tiempo no lo hacia, con los recuerdos a flor de piel, lloro como si en ello se le fuera la vida, mientras una ligera lluvia comenzaba a caer.   
  
La cita parecia perfecta, las luces, el lugar, la comida, inclusive el bullicio del restaurante era agradable a la pareja que en esos momentos sonreía el uno al otro, ...... o eso parecia. El era, sin duda, el hombre que toda mujer desearía, atento, caballeroso, simpático, detallista, atlético, fuerte, seguro de si mismo, y sin mencionar cuan guapo era, su mirada perturbadora que a mas de una arrancaba suspiros de amor, su nariz perfecta, un cuerpo que envidiaban muchos o lo deseaban, y sobre todo, un lindo cabello rubio, ni muy largo y ni muy corto, simplemente el era cool.   
  
Su acompañante, una linda pelirroja de ojos castaños, le hablaba acerca de su vida en los últimos años y el solo le sonreía, porque su mente estaba en otro lugar, y para ser mas exactos, con otra persona. Dentro de el se sentía culpable, el sentimiento de culpa le carcomía en el alma y eso no lo dejaba concentrarse en su guapa acompañante, y todo se debió porque le habia gritado a uno de sus mejores amigos, un momento, ¿¿amigos??¿¿el tenia verdaderos e incondicionales amigos??, al parecer si, uno, solo uno, y el lo habia humillado terriblemente, aunque hay que aceptar que el estaba en una equivocación, no debía haber dicho eso, pero aun así, aun así no lo debió de haber tratado de la manera en que lo hizo. Movió su cabeza negativamente, tratando de apartar sus pensamientos, pero no pudo.  
  
Dolía, dolía mucho, el respirar, el mover un brazo, y mas lo era el caminar; pero el no podía quedarse así como si nada esperando agonizante el auxilio de alguien, tenia que luchar, ser mas fuerte, mas valiente, mas determinado, aun sin dejar de llorar. Siguió avanzando, porque el sabia que mas adelante se encontraba una cabaña donde pedir ayuda, lo mejor de todo era que el dueño de la cabaña era conocido por el.  
  
El rubio y su acompañante habian terminado la cena y en esos momentos el la llevaba a su casa, y es que pese haber intentado todo por sacar a esa persona de su mente, no podía; y su acompañante, y pareja desde hacia un mes, no merecía a un chico que no estaba dando todo de su parte para tener una cita perfecta; así que pidió la cuenta y se llevo a la chica de ahí. Mientras conducía por las bulliciosas calles, no pudo evitar el ver un dulce rostro, un rostro que mostraba la mas encantadora sonrisa que el jamás haya visto, sonrió para si, pero la sonrisa no duro mucho, porque recordó que la persona que en esos momentos veía de repente, lo mas seguro es que estaba triste.   
  
Aun no llegaba, ¿cuánto mas faltaba para llegar a la cabaña?? Estaba seguro que no era muy lejos, y tal vez no lo era, pero el dolor era agonizante, solo esperaba que en verdad estuviera alguien ahí; fue entonces que vio una luz lejana, era la cabaña!! Camino lo mas rápido que pudo, jadeaba incesantemente y a pesar de la lluvia, sudaba demasiado, pero no se rindió. Cuando llego a la puerta, trato de calmarse antes de tocar, como habia luz en el pórtico, cualquiera que lo hubiera visto hubiera pensado que se trataba de un muerto viviente, lleno de sangre, sus ropas desgarradas salvajemente, el cabello revuelto y el cuerpo encorvado, nadie especularía que esa persona era alguien importante, alguien con fama mundial, alguien con un futuro mas que prometedor. Despues, toco la puerta, varias veces, cuando al fin se abrió, el solo sonrió triste y débilmente, para despues caer como fardo al suelo.  
  
Al fin habian llegado al edificio donde ella vivía. Cuando el auto se estaciono, ella se giro para verlo y le dijo algo acerca de verse en la mañana, el rubio tambien volteo a verla y le afirmo sus asistencia, por supuesto, por muy mortificado que estuviera, el beso de despedida era obligatorio en sus citas, así que atrajo a la chica hacia si, y la beso, pero al momento de hacerlo lo vio de nuevo, esa persona estaba ahí de nuevo con su hermosa sonrisa y saludándolo, solo que esta vez vio, como si fuera una fotografía, como la imagen se hizo mil pedazos; eso lo hizo abrir los ojos asustado y soltar inmediatamente a la chica, trato de excusarse con un dolor de cabeza y le prometió que despues estaría bien; ella lo miro con recelo pero no dijo nada y salió del auto. El rubio se quedo muy quieto en su auto, no parecia querer reaccionar, y es que cuando vio la imagen de su amigo hacerse mil pedazos lo altero mucho, tenia un mal presentimiento, y cuando el los tenia, en verdad ocurrían; de repente sonó su celular, no quería contestar, pero como el aparatito no paraba decidió mirar quien era con un notable fastidio, cuando vio el numero suspiro resignado, ¿¿qué demonios quería esa chica a esas horas de la noche?? Si que era fastidiosa, ¿¿qué tal si el hubiera estado todavía en su cita?? Definitivamente tenia que hablar seriamente con ella y tratar de convencerla de que sus inoportunas llamadas, realmente le molestaban.   
  
De cualquier forma contesto, tratando de no sonar tan antipático.  
  
- ¿¿ que pasa ahora Emily??   
  
- con los mil demonios Michael!!!¿¿por qué no contestabas?? – la voz de la chica parecia molesta, pero asustada, cosa que hizo sonreir maliciosamente a Michael.  
  
- bueno, se suponía que YO tendría una cita, ¿lo olvidas??  
  
- ¿todavía estas con ella?? – pregunto la chica con una gran molestia y acidez, eso divirtió mas al chico.  
  
- no, ella acaba de subir a su departamento, ¿¿satisfecha??  
  
- todavía no se que le ves a esa chica Michael, sabes bien que es despreciable  
  
- bueno, es preciosa, sexy y tiene unas piernas que .......  
  
- basta!! No quiero saber nada acerca de tus fantasías eróticas con "esa" – la chica suspiro – en fin, te llamaba para pedirte que por favor vinieras inmediatamente.  
  
- Emily!!! Se nota que soy totalmente irresistible, - el chico hablo con vos divertida y seductora - así que me llamaste para ver si yo estaba libre y consolarte en esta noche, eh?? Solo tenias que decírmelo directamente y yo no hubiera pensado mal – la chica resoplo  
  
- déjate de juegos, esto es serio!! Si te hable es por una verdadera emergencia.  
  
- deja de negarte a lo que sientes Emily y déjate llevar, aunque lamento decirte que esta noche no me siento muy inspirado que digamos, ... – a continuación sonrió mas - .... aunque si me dijeras que traes puesto, tal vez yo ..... – el chico se detuvo para probar el efecto causado por sus palabras. Nada, ni siquiera un ruidito, al parecer la chica estaba muy enojada y ofendida. – vamos Emily, tu sabes bien que bromeaba  
  
- .......................................  
  
- no lo decía en serio!! Solo quería jugar un momento!!!  
  
- ...............................................  
  
- ya no seas así y respóndeme!! – por la bocina escucho un leve gemido de dolor y eso lo asusto - ¿¿Emily??¿Emily?? vamos, contesta, no me asustes!!!!  
  
- Michael, por favor, te lo pido, ven inmediatamente!!! – la voz de Emily era llorosa, muy nerviosa y eso logro que los músculos de Michael se tensaran – se trata de max, el, ..... el esta muy mal, te lo ruego, ven pronto!!!! – Michael dio un gran respingo en su asiento mientras sentía que su pecho se oprimía, max, ..... max estaba en peligro!!! Tardo unos momentos antes de reaccionar  
  
- ¿¿ donde están?? – pregunto con la voz dura y fría  
  
- en la cabaña, tu sabes, la que se encuentra fuera de la ciudad  
  
- voy inmediatamente para allá – fue lo único que dijo antes de colgar y poner el auto nuevamente en marcha, y acelerando lo mas que pudo para llegar hacia donde su mejor amigo se encontraba herido.  
  
Fin de la introducción  
  
===============================================================  
  
Kokoro: hasta aquí, espero y te guste bro!!!! me inspire mientras escuchaba a Hikaru Utada, de la cual, por cierto, me baso en una de sus canciones para el fic.  
  
Jhonny: y si no te gusta díselo por favor!!!! Realmente es insoportable!!! .  
  
Kokoro: este fic se lo debía!!! No pude cuando su cumpleaños y demás!! Fui muy mala!!!   
  
Jhonny: sufre, sufre!!! Mwuajajajajajajajajajajaja!!!! XDD  
  
Kokoro: como ven es un Michael/Max - Kokoro suspira mientras los ojos se le ponen como corazones – esta pareja es grandiosa!!!!   
  
Jhonny: ridícula!!! ¬¬  
  
Kokoro: nos vemos y ja ne!!!  
  
Jhonny: dejen reviews diciéndole que ya le pare!!! . me tortura!! T______T 


	2. Me Crees?

Kokoro: al fin!!! actualización de este fic!!!   
  
Jhonny: ya era hora!! ¬¬  
  
Kokoro: lo se!!! Mas que nada quiero pedir perdón a mi bro!!! T____T  
  
Jhonny: ¬¬  
  
Kokoro: perdóname, bro!!!!! Ocurrieron unas cosas que me impidieron publicar este capi cuando te dije!!! T_____T la causante de esto ya fue castigada, eso si!! u___u  
  
Jhonny: no la perdones!!! Que sufra!!! =D  
  
Kokoro: T__________________________T  
  
Reviews:   
  
Mariam Hiwatari: aquí esta la razón por la cual Emily lo llamo, y no te enojes tanto mija!! Espero que ya le entendieras y disculpa si te confundiste por mi culpa -.-  
  
Mikael Mudou: bro!!! Si te gusto estoy mas que feliz!!! ^O^ este fic esta completa y únicamente dedicado para ti!!! Espero y te siga gustando!! ^^  
  
Oro Makoto Hayama Ichigo: mami!!! Que me dejes el rev es un gran honor!! Jejeje, así que a ti tambien el bro te contagio la fiebre Michael/Max??? que bueno!! ^^  
  
Nancy-Hiwatari-17: que bueno que te guste la introducción, espero y te siga gustado y no te decepcione!! Y dile a ma que ...... que ..... que fui por galletas!! O.oU  
  
=============================================================  
  
Can You Keep A Secret??  
  
Por: Kokoro Yana Asakura Hayama  
  
Dedicado: a una de las personas que mas quiero y admiro, mi bro: Mikael Mudou "Pyro"  
  
Capitulo 1.- "Me crees??"  
  
El joven se trasladaba a una velocidad sorprendente, esquivaba autos, semáforos, animales y demás con maniobras dignas de un conductor profesional, nada parecia importarle mas que llegar hacia su destino, el cual era llegar lo antes posible al lado de ese chico, ese amigo querido que lo necesitaba mas que nunca en esos momentos.  
  
-si no sabes conducir mejor no lo hagas!!! – Michael estaba desesperado e incontrolable, un deportivo rojo se le habia atravesado de repente conducido por una despampanante pelirroja, pero tan molesto como se encontraba por "estorbarle" olvido los buenos modales que usualmente tenia para con las mujeres.  
  
El camino se hacia mas obscuro y el paraje mas solitario, así que el rubio se permitió subir la velocidad (si eso aun se podía mas) y así ir mas libremente hasta lograr ver su meta, una cabaña bien construida y amueblada que se veía como un paraíso en ese desierto. Al llegar las llantas hicieron un estrepitoso y chirriante ruido por frenar tan bruscamente que parecia que el auto se desarmaría, pero Michael poco le importo o noto, así que bajo lo mas rápido que pudo al tiempo que un doctor salía de ahí junto con una chica de cabellos anaranjados y expresión preocupada.  
  
-necesita descansar totalmente durante los siguientes dias, aun así me mantienen informado si empeora, no quiero que se altere ni que reciba sobresalto alguno, necesita total tranquilidad y reposo, no queremos que se desmejore ya que tal vez eso significaría que el tenga que consultar con un psicólogo de ser absolutamente necesario ....  
  
-a un lado!! – el chico empujo al galeno para poder entrar, el hombre lo miro enojado pero Emily le pidió disculpas y lo retiro rápida y amablemente para despues alcanzar a su amigo a mitad de las escaleras  
  
-antes de que lo veas quisiera que tu y yo habláramos ...  
  
-sera en otro momento, por ahora no .... – el chico solo siguió su camino como si ella no existiera  
  
-tiene que ser ahora ..... – el solo se limito a detenerse y a mirarla duramente ....  
  
-dije des-pues ... – la voz tan fría que empleo y la mirada tan furiosa hizo que la chica se quedara estática y sin poder articular palabra alguna de la impresión y el aprovecho eso para llegar y abrir la puerta que resguardaba a su amigo.  
  
En el momento que entro sintio que toda su frialdad y fuerza se perdían, se acerco a el y lo miro, tan pálido, tan débil y frágil, lleno de moretones y con sus ojos cerrados totalmente, casi no se notaba su respiración, se sentó a su lado y decidió mirarlo mas, quien seria capaz de dañar a tan linda e inocente criatura?? Quien tendría la sangre fría necesaria como para lastimar de esa forma a un pequeño que lo único que hacia era dar cariño y amistad a todo aquel que se cruzaba por su camino?? Porque el era un pequeño, ....... si, un pequeño que siempre estaba a su lado en los momentos mas importantes de su vida y que lo habia apoyado en ellos, el único que lo habia visto llorar por derrotas, por traiciones, por engaños y novias que lo dejaban, el único que conocía su forma de ser y el único con el que habia sido muy sincero.  
  
Levanto su mano para intentar acariciar ese rostro antes sonriente y ahora serio, pero cuando lo intentaba el parecia sentir algo porque en su rostro se comenzó a formar una mueca de dolor, de un agonizante dolor, así que decidió dejarlo así. Quien fuera, no importaba quien o quienes, pagaría muy caro el haberlo dañado de esa manera, no importando el precio.  
  
Escucho un leve ruido y giro su vista hacia la puerta en donde Emily lo miraba de manera dura, tal vez en su rostro se habia formado una expresión indescriptible porque ella solo lo vio de esa forma unos microsegundos para despues cambiarla a una de disculpa y decidió dejarlos solos. Miro hacia la ventana en donde se colaba nítidamente la luz lunar, se puso de pie y decidió abrirla un poco para despues volver al lugar en donde habia estado, sus ojos nuevamente se posaron en el pálido rostro que mostraba inconformidad.  
  
-no ..... basta, .... déjenme, a pesar de todo, yo .... yo .... – la voz inquietante de Max se escucho como una especie de suplica, Michael decidió extender sus brazos y acurrucar en su pecho a ese chico.  
  
-que pasa, Max?? no temas, estoy contigo, ..... estoy aquí. – comenzó a acunarlo mientras le repetía lo mismo en su oído y en un tono cada vez mas bajo cada vez que lo hacia, el pequeño, en medio de su semi-inconsciencia, pareció entender que no estaba solo y se tranquilizo. En cuanto sintio que ya habia pasado su pequeña molestia decidió dejarlo recostado otra vez y volvió a su misma posición, esta vez mientras la varonil mano le acariciaba el rostro.  
  
********************  
  
Un pequeño ruiseñor se poso en el marco de la ventana mientras piaba alegremente, despues un zapato, que casi lo golpea, le dio a entender al ave que no era bien recibido en ese lugar y decidió volver a batir el vuelo con aire ofendido. Michael se alegro que esa "cosa" se fuera, en esos momentos lo que menos quería era que algo pudiera perturbar el sueño de su amigo, sus ojos se notaban un poco cansados y el cabello un poco despeinado, no habia dormido en toda la noche.   
  
Durante su guardia, el pequeño rubio se habia despertado varias veces, en unas llorando o en otras gritando firme y estremecido a gente imaginaria mientras Michael trataba de tranquilizarlo hablándole logrando que el chico se calmara, eso era lo único que lograba su quietud momentánea porque despues volvía a lo mismo. Eso no parecia molestarle en lo mínimo al deportista, no ..... el sentía que ese era su deber, y eran pocas las veces que lograba sentirlo. Lo horrible era que Max no solamente hubiera sido golpeado, si no algo mas, de lo cual ya era mas que lógico lo que le habia sucedido, Michael Parker no era tan tonto y superficial como muchos creían, el sabia que a su amigo lo habian violado y eso solo logro que su furia creciera, en verdad, quien habia hecho algo tan sucio a su amigo, no se libraría de su venganza.  
  
Un ligero olor a comida y el ruido en el piso inferior le dio a entender que Emily ya se habia levantado y que estaba haciendo el desayuno, luego, unos ligeros pasos acercándose hasta la puerta para despues alejarse rápida y sigilosamente, el rubio se levanto del lugar que hacia horas ocupaba, abrió la puerta y busco algo con la mirada, en el suelo encontró una bandeja con un vaso lleno de jugo y algo de fruta en un plato, así que recogió la bandeja y volvió a cerrar la puerta, ya adentro y seguro, comió tranquilamente sin dejar de mirar a ese chico que dormía.  
  
De pronto se escucho un repiqueteo constante y una musiquita alegre inundo la habitación, la misma musiquita himno de los jugadores de baseball. Michael saco lo mas rápido que pudo el dichoso aparatito para hacerlo callar, no debía permitir tanto ruido, miro la pantalla y esta mostró el teléfono y nombre de una chica conocida para el, así que el muchacho suspiro resignado mientras se alejaba a una orilla a contestar, habia olvidado que tenia una cita.  
  
-"en donde diablos estas?? Michael!! Tengo mas de una hora esperándote en el club y tu ni te apareces!!"  
  
-Sarah, déjame hablar corazón ....  
  
-"de corazón nada!!! se supone que almorzaríamos juntos!! No me digas que lo olvidaste??"  
  
-no, como crees??  
  
-"entonces?? acaso estas con otra??"  
  
-claro que no!!!  
  
-"te advierto Michael Parker que conmigo nadie juega!!!"  
  
-y a mi no me gusta que me amenacen, así que cierra tu linda boquita y déjame hablar .... – el chico hacia lo posible por hablar lo mas bajo posible  
  
-"porque diablos murmuras??"  
  
-dije que me dejaras hablar, un amigo esta herido y necesito estar con el, y cuando digo que necesito estar con el en verdad lo digo – lo ultimo lo recalco y la chica no dijo nada   
  
-"......................"  
  
-......................  
  
-"......................"  
  
-" ......................" – Michael comenzaba a exasperarse, esa situación no era nada agradable, no la deseaba ni a su peor enemigo, tal vez a los malditos desgraciados que habian lastimado a Max, pero no a su peor enemigo.  
  
-"espero que se recupere!!!!" – y sin decir mas colgó con brusquedad y el chico se alejo un poco del celular, colgó y suspiro resignado, ya despues le enviaría unas rosas, una joya y unas sinceras disculpas., inmediatamente fue hasta Max para ver si se habia despertado, pero el chico seguía en su cita con Morfeo y eso lo tranquilizo.  
  
La bandeja habia sido dejada en el mismo lugar en donde la encontró y el se encontraba en la misma posición que habia adoptado durante toda la noche, froto sus ojos y los mantuvo cerrados unos momentos, cuando los volvió a abrir vio unos hermosos zafiros azules fijos en el, se sorprendió ya que parecia observarlo sin hacer algún movimiento y el decidió hacer lo mismo. Tenían ya media hora de estar en la misma posición y ninguno cedía, ambos parecían estatuas creadas específicamente para mirar fijamente los ojos del otro.  
  
-hola ... – la voz antes alegre y angelical ahora se escuchaba triste, Michael sintio un nudo en su garganta pero el tambien tenia que decir algo  
  
-te sientes mejor? – el pequeño rubio hizo un gesto ceñudo y miro hacia otro lado  
  
-creí que no te importaba lo que me pasara .....  
  
-Max, escucha ..... una cosa es lo que me dijiste anoche y lo que hablamos, pero no te deseo algo así ni jamás lo haría ....  
  
-pues yo escuche otra cosa .... – el deportista vio como su amigo se acomodaba de tal forma en que le daba la espalda, .... con mucha dificultad por cierto.  
  
-entiéndeme!! Dije cosas sin sentido porque estaba enojado, pero créeme cuando te digo que despues me sentí muy mal, sabes que soy sincero .....   
  
-....................................  
  
-perdóname por esas tonterías que te dije .......  
  
-.................................... ya me crees??  
  
-dije que me perdonaras por lo que te dije, no que te creía ....  
  
-entonces no tenemos nada que hablar, gracias por cuidarme, ya te puedes marchar .....  
  
-Max, no me estas escuchando para nada   
  
-......................................  
  
-esto es en serio!! dejemos ese asunto de lado y mejor concentrémonos en lo que te sucedió!!!  
  
-......................................  
  
-Max, no quiero seguir hablándole a la pared   
  
-......................................  
  
-quiero que me disculpes por lo que te dije pero no quiero que se entienda que crea las barbaridades que me contaste!!!  
  
-......................................  
  
-te estoy suplicando, por dios!!!  
  
-......................................  
  
-......................................  
  
-......................................  
  
-reacciona!!! – Michael ya estaba irritado y tomo a Max por los hombros y comenzó a zarandearlo bruscamente – acaso no me estas viendo?? No me estas escuchando?? Has entendido algo de lo que te he dicho??? – el menudo rubio solo lo miraba fijamente, con esos ojos endemoniadamente azules, azules hechizantes y que lograron distraerlo unos segundos ....  
  
-Michael, suéltalo, no lo dañes!! – la voz asustada de Emily lo regreso a la realidad, aun sujetaba fuertemente a su joven amigo y tenia la respiración un poco agitada – me estas escuchando?? Esta herido, tenle conmiseración   
  
-lo siento .... – ya mas calmado, el basebolista lo suelta dejándolo como estaba – yo, es que ... tu no entiendes ....  
  
-entiendo mas de lo que crees Parker, si no te importa quisiera que max desayunara .... – hasta ese entonces ambos se percataron del desayuno que la chica cargaba afanosamente  
  
-quisiera darme un baño, si no les molesta ...... – la voz de Max era un tanto serie y decepcionada, mientras comenzaba a levantarse, la chica quiso ayudarlo pero el la rechazo firmemente lo que hizo que ella retrocediera mientras lo veían caminar hacia la puerta del lavado - ..... y otra cosa mas, allá tu si no quieres creerme yo ya hable contigo, solo no quiero que vuelvas a hablarme si es de ese tema ... – y salió dejando a unos estáticos amigos, Emily salió silenciosa mientras Michael seguía mirando la puerta donde momentos antes habia salido su único y mejor amigo.  
  
-que te han hecho Max?? quien te ha alejado de mi??? – y sin poder evitarlo, una lagrima salió solitaria de sus ojos, el dolor simplemente le escocia ........  
  
======================== fin del capitulo uno =========================  
  
Kokoro: chetos!!! Al fin!!! se que no es mucho pero, buenop ... aquí debo cortarle ^^U  
  
Jhonny: que le hiciste al enano güero?? Ô_o  
  
Kokoro: lo que ya todos saben!! ^^  
  
Jhonny: no le conocía ese carácter ¬¬  
  
Kokoro: así es el ^^ bueno, muchas gracias a todos por esperar, nuevamente pido perdón a mi bro por el retraso T_____T bro!!!!!perdonameeee!!!!!! ;-----; *Kokoro de rodillas*  
  
Jhonny: adios a todos ¬¬U 


End file.
